Slash Oneshots!
by Punkersssfan1
Summary: Some oneshots for you guys.. All very slashy! :D requests are VERY welcome :
1. JeffxCody

"Cody, sweetie… Stop looking in the mirror please? It's getting kinda strange now." Cody shot a dirty look to his boyfriend, Jeff who was sprawled out on their king-sized bed. "Come on babe, it's not like you have to look 'Dashing' for bed… I'll only mess your hair up again." Jeff winked at Cody who was trying his hardest to ignore the rainbow haired man's rude comments. "Codes? You're ignoring me aren't you? Well trying too." Jeff smirked before jumping to his feet and wrapping his arms around Cody's waste. Jeff placing light kisses all over Cody's neck, making him shudder slightly. Definitely distracting Cody from his nightly routine of making his hair perfect, with as many products as possible.

"Jeffy, stop it!" Cody giggled playfully trying to push Jeff away.

"Oh, wanna play this game do ya' babe?" Jeff grinned before spinning his lover around to face him. Cody saw the evil glint in Jeff's eyes…

"Jeff no way! Randy's sleeping on the sofa, we can't he'll hear us!" Cody was panicking about small things like usual, which just made Jeff want to take it that much further.

"You'll just have to be quiet then, won't ya' babe?" Jeff winked before picking Cody up and dropping him on the bed. Jeff laid on top of Cody, continued to kiss his neck and cheeks, making Cody go red. "Babe… He can't hear you, no need to be embarrassed." Jeff kissed Cody's lips and surprisingly got a hard kiss back of Cody. "Ohh warmed up to the idea, have you?" Jeff laughed looking at Cody's bright red cheeks.

"Shut up, Jeff." Cody mumbled as Jeff started kissing the sweet spot on his neck again, his hand getting tangled in Jeff's multicoloured hair. Jeff began unbuttoning Cody's designer shirt, traipsing his hand down Cody's chest as he did.

"I would've been able to just rip this off if you didn't buy such expensive clothes." Jeff laughed kissing Cody's stomach lightly.

"Jeffy, what did I say about shutting up?" Cody giggled. Jeff's hands had wandered down to Cody's jean button. Undoing it to reveal more of Cody's body, Jeff pulled Cody's jeans completely off. Leaving him in just his boxers, just as Jeff was ready to pull his lovers boxer down they heard a familiar voice…

"Guys? Why the hell are you doing this while I'm staying over?" Cody jumped seeing Randy's face, pushing Jeff off the bed onto the floor. All three just stared at each other, Randy leaving as the silence was far too awkward.

"Umm, thanks for that Codes" Jeff laughed before getting to his feet and kissing Cody's forehead.

"We should really get some sleep." Cody whispered.

"Okay babe, is he staying tomorrow as well?" Jeff climbed into bed.

"Yeah, he is…"

"Looks like I'm not getting any, anytime soon…"


	2. EdgexEvan

Evan stumbled backstage, his face bleeding, holding his ribs because of unbearable pain. His match against Randy was very one-sided; it wasn't about winning it was about hurting Evan. He was finding standing was getting to be very difficult, his vision blurred with the blood and fatigue. He groaned as his legs gave way, falling hard against the floor Evan tried to keep his eyes opening, knowing if he closed them he'd surely black out. His eyes began to close, but while they did he felt himself being lifted off the hard ground and carried away. His eyes then sealed tight. When he finally woke, he found he was in his hotel room wrapped up in bed. No blood on his face, but still the unbearable pain in his ribs. He whimpered trying to pull himself to a seated position, struggling he grabbed the headboard of the bed to pull himself up. He tried to stand until he realised someone else was in the room with him.

"Edge? Adam? What are you doing here?" Evan shot a confused look to Adam, not entirely sure what was going on.

"Evan, lay back down. Don't make yourself feel any worse." Adam approached Evan on the side of the bed, helping him to lie back down again.

"Please, Adam I don't want to lie down… I want to be up." Evan said getting upset and impatient with having to stay still.

"Look Evan, it's better for you to lie down than be up. Now just stay there, please?" Evan sighed being defeated. He lay back down and tried to get comfy as possible. Again Evan slipped into a deep sleep. Adam eventually climbed into bed next to Evan, checking he was okay before falling asleep himself.

* * *

Evan woke around 2am with pains becoming worse in his ribs, he grabbed at them trying to ease the pain but with no luck. Tears started rolling down his face, he wanted to cry out but he couldn't Adam was lying right next to him. Evan rolled over onto his stomach curling up to relive the pain, but again the pain didn't stop. He eventually rolled off the bed, causing a loud thud waking Adam.

"Evan? Are you okay?" Adam jumping out of the bed and to Evan's side, grabbing some pills and a glass of water. "Here take these, they'll help I promise." Evan's hand was shaking violently as he took the glass of Adam. The pain had eased after 10 minutes of taking the pills; Adam scoped Evan back off the floor and onto the bed, then climbed in next to him. Evan moved closer to Adam, resting his head on his chest. Before Adam fell asleep he felt Evan shift slightly. "Evan? What are…" Adam was cut off by Evan's lips meeting his. When Evan pulled away, he grinned at Adam, before sliding back down to rest on Adam's chest and falling asleep.

* * *

**Well this was a request so enjot :) **

**n'aww quite like this couple :D**


	3. RandyxPunkftJeff

**Okay guy's this is a little mature. so if you don't like drugging, bad lang or attempted rape. don't read this :)**

* * *

"I'm so getting laid tonight…" Randy slurred taking another mouthful of his beer. Jeff who was on the stool next to Randy just laughed along.

"Who'd sleep with you, Randy?" Jeff giggled, joking around.

"I know, I'll point someone out… And if I sleep with them, you give me a hundred bucks… But if I don't sleep with them… I give you a hundred bucks." Randy offered his hand for a shake.

"Of course! This will be an easy hundred bucks!" Jeff laughed accepting Randy's hand, sealing the deal. Randy looked around the room, as if he was a hunter looking for his prey. His eyes stuck to a younger looking man, he had onyx hair almost to his shoulders and tattoos covering his arms. Randy quickly discovered an attraction for the younger man.

"Him, he's the one." Jeff glanced over to the young man, laughing as soon as he recognised who it was.

"Fat chance Randy! That's Phil; he doesn't often give things up for free… Especially to weirdo's like you." Jeff almost crying with laughter. Randy stared at Jeff until he stopped laughing.

"Yeah, I bet I end up in bed with him tonight and you have to walk home alone." Randy slowly pushed the chair back and stood up, stretching before making his way over to Phil.

"Hey, I saw you from across the room and I wondered if you wanted a drink?" Punk rolled his eyes looking at the quite clearly drunk Randy.

"Thanks… but no thanks." Was the simple answer Randy got, Phil twisting round in his seat to avoid eye contact with Randy.

"Oh come on, princess?" Randy said softly before sitting down next to Phil and putting his arm around him.

"Look, I don't drink and I'm definitely not interested in you." Phil shrugged Randy's arm off his shoulder. The smug smile on Randy's face was quickly disappearing, but a evil smirk had already began to appear.

"We seem to have got off on the wrong foot, may I buy you a non-alcoholic drink? As an apology?" Randy appearing to be polite.

"Well, okay. But just as an apology." Phil said, turning to face Randy again giving a soft smile. Randy made his way to the bar winking at Jeff as he did so, Jeff Gave a confused look back. When Randy had ordered the drinks, he looked around quickly making sure no one was looking, before getting two pills out of his pocket. He crushed both up and sprinkled them in Phil's drink, when he had done so he walked back over to Phil's table giving him the tampered with drink.

"Here you go, enjoy." Randy smiled politely.

"Well, thanks" Phil gave Randy a smile back taking a sip from the ice cold pepsi.

When Phil had finished his drink, Randy smirked. The tablets had started to take effect, Phil's eyes were glazed over he was almost not himself. He began to rub Randy's thighs and giggle pushing his head into Randy's side.

"I think it's time we got outta here, babe." Randy smirked pulling Phil by the hand to the exit of the bar. Jeff glanced over, confused that Phil was actually complying with Randy. As soon as the two got outside, Phil started kissing Randy. His arms wrapped around Randy's waist. Randy had decided there was no time to find a hotel or even drive home; he pulled Phil to around the back of the bar. Pushing Phil against the wall he kissed Phil's neck making him shiver. Randy threw his jacket on the floor, and then began to pull his jeans off. Doing exactly the same to Phil, he lifted Phil up making him wrap his legs around his waist.

"Randy? What the fuck? There's clearly something wrong with Phil, you're taking advantage!" Jeff said growing agitated with the sight before him.

"So fuck, Jeff. I told you I was gonna get laid tonight." Randy looked at Jeff before kissing Phil's lips

"No! Randy Stop!" Jeff said grabbing Randy's arm and pulling him off Phil. "Phil, pull your pants up. I'm taking you home" Phil complied redressing; the Jeff took him by the hand to his car. Phil smiled at Jeff, as a way of saying thank you.


	4. DanielxAlexxMiz

"See, you're always going to be nothing more than a rookie." Miz said laughing, leaving Daniels locker room. Placing his head in his hands; Daniel was frustrated, Miz had gotten the better of him again. Daniel was a mess once Miz had left, clearly a broken spirit. Pulling his jeans on he was disgusted at himself, not a tear escaped his eyes though. He didn't want Miz to have the satisfaction of his tears, instead of getting upset, Daniel would get violent… Not towards his friends though, towards the surrounding areas.

No one would've thought Miz and Daniel used to have a quite passionate but meaningless fling, but Miz changed his mind. Leaving Daniel to feel like an object, like he was used for Miz's sick little games. Miz had found what he'd call the 'perfect' partner, in Alex Riley. But what Miz had no idea about, is that Alex and Daniel were quite close friends, but could hide that fact very well.

"Dan, you in here?" Alex's head popped through the door, catching sight of his upset friend Alex entered the room. Feeling quite bad for Daniel, he sat beside him…

"He do it again?" Alex said putting his arm on Daniels shoulder.

Daniel nodded with a expression of shame on his face. "Yup… again." Alex was pretty lost for words he'd never seen Daniel so crushed before.

"Look, Dan you should have a shower. C'mon I'll help you up." Getting to his feet Alex assisted Daniel up. Seeing the extent of Miz's attack, a bite on the neck that had broken the skin quite badly, very bruised ribs and a bright red hand print on Daniel's left cheek.

Alex wasn't expecting Daniel to strip himself of his jean so quickly; catching Alex slightly off guard Daniel was pretty much naked… But Alex couldn't help but look, Daniel didn't mind anyone seeing him naked, he had nothing to be ashamed of, he was well toned and rather large in his lower regions. Alex didn't even realise he was staring until Daniel broke his trance like state.

"Umm, Alex? You're staring at me…" Alex's head shot up, making Daniel laugh.

"Uhh, sorry Dan, just… yeah." Daniel laughed more turning and walking into the shower area.

There was so much Alex wanted in Daniel, his looks, his humour, his personality… But mainly he wanted Daniel so much, because he was nothing like The Miz. Being with Daniel there'd be no abusive arguments, no aggressive outbursts… Not getting treated like a personal slave twenty four hours a day. Miz just didn't seem right for him anymore, once the novelty of a new relationship wore off all Miz would do is be extremely controlling. Alex could here the shower running, and all he could imagine was him joining Daniel under the flowing water.

Alex's thoughts were interrupted by a terribly familiar voice. "Alex?" What the fuck are you doing in here? Get out here now!" Miz was shouting at the top of his lungs, he aggressively grabbed Alex's hand and pulled him out of Daniels locker room.

* * *

**_Getting to be quite a fan of Daniel.. and Miz.. and hell ever A-Ry :')_**

**_I quite enjoyed writing this.. short and sweet!_**

**_I'll definately be uploading quite afew oneshots for valentines day.. _**

**_cuz I'm a softy :') 3_**


End file.
